


【零晃】番茄沙拉的未来

by Tomato_candy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomato_candy/pseuds/Tomato_candy





	【零晃】番茄沙拉的未来

“欢迎收听RK Radio，这里为你提供最新的娱乐新闻，为你喜欢的偶像打call~”

“想必听众们都迫不及待想要听到他的声音，今日连线的偶像是最近处于热恋期的朔间零先生，喂喂？你好，是朔间先生吗？”

“晚上好，播音员小姐，以及可爱的听众们，吾辈乃是于夜晚中出没的吸血鬼♪”

“晚上好，你现在在做什么呢？方便和我们说一下吗？”

“当然可以，”他的声音低沉，尾音微微上扬，含着笑意，带着魔力，仿佛他就在听众们的眼前，戴着白手套穿着一身燕尾服，优雅地行礼，“吾辈在....做番茄沙拉。”

“番茄沙拉，听起来很有食欲啊，那你可以解释一下食材和做法吗？”

“把番茄切块，放到一边。”

他跨坐在大神晃牙身上，单手拿着手机贴近耳朵，另一只手捏着对方的脸颊，晃牙咬紧了抬起的手的衣袖，死活不肯发出声音来，要是被其他人发现他正在被一只发情的吸血鬼调戏，那明天的头条肯定是他们两个了，他还在思考新闻头条会怎么写，那一边的手已经滑下来，伸入早已敞开的衣衫中，冰凉的手触到皮肤，带起颤栗，他扭动了一下身体，却被那人用双腿夹得更紧。

“你这混蛋.....”他小小声地吼。

零竖起食指靠近唇瓣，转动眼球，“记得其他蔬菜也要洗干净哦，切好放到碗里。”

“把番茄块放在上面，倒入准备好的沙拉酱。”

修长的手揉着晃牙胸前的乳首，将其揉得发红发胀，晃牙伸出手抓紧他的腿侧，零顺势放松下来，整个人坐在他身上，慢条斯理地磨着那个已经鼓起来的地方，受到压力的晃牙倒吸一口气，忍不住挺起腰迎上去。

“搅拌好，最后放上生火腿肉，便大功告成。”

他将手机挪开一点，用嘴型冲晃牙说：“硬了哦。”

“闭嘴！”他咬牙切齿地反驳。

零轻笑，拉开裤链，勃起的性器弹出来，被握住，那头传来播音员的声音，刚想放肆的晃牙臭骂了一声，又咬紧了衣袖。如果不是因为今晚突然接到来自电台的邀请，他可能早就和恋人来个永不休止的回合。

“前阵子你在节目上说自己处于热恋期，但却不肯公开对象是谁，为什么要这么隐蔽呢？”

“吾辈不公开，是不想他受到恶意的攻击，虽然以他的性格来说这些根本算不了什么，但吾辈也想尽一份力量，好好保护他。”

“可你现在做的可不是保护.....嘶....”

自言自语被这只听觉灵敏的吸血鬼给听见，他加重了力度，快速撸动，欲望一点一点在掌心中胀大，前端溢出些许液体，沿着那修长漂亮的手指流下来，滴在沙发上，抓住腿侧的手改为抓住零的手腕，他眼睛湿漉，不敢再说话。

“真是一位温柔贴心的吸血鬼先生，那你今晚为何独自在做沙拉，不打算和恋人一起吃吗？”

“嗯，就是想给他一个惊喜。”

“你们有没有可能发展到结婚这个地步？”

零被这个问题问倒了，和晃牙交往好几年，但他们被工作与生活所绊住，根本没有想得那么深入，望着身下红着脸喘着气的晃牙，他的眼神变得温柔。

“有。”

播音员在兴奋地尖叫，他挂断电话将手机扔到一旁，俯下身去亲吻这个人。

“怎么了？这就完了？”

“嗯。”

晃牙抚上零的后背，与他深吻，舌头交缠，唾液、呼吸、味道都融为一体，他们紧紧抱住对方，晃牙抬起双腿夹住零的腰，在他的手与衣料间磨蹭。

“不、不做下去吗？”

“嗯？晃牙想先射？”

“当当当然不是！.....嗯，也不是不可以....”

零含住他脖颈处那片柔软的皮肤，感受到皮肤下的动脉在跳动，同时加快了手里的动作，让晃牙达到高潮，射出白浊。

“唔.....哈啊....混蛋！到底在想些什么啊！”觉察到零在走神，晃牙咬住那撮垂到嘴边的头发往一边扯。

“痛痛痛，小狗别胡闹....”

秒变委屈的零对上那双愤怒和欲望交叠变得更加金灿的眼睛，叹了口气，“吾辈在想吾等的未来。”

“你不是万能的朔间零吗？居然连这种事都预测不了。”晃牙吐出头发，嘲讽道。

“明天召开记者会，本大爷和你一起去。”

“让那帮混蛋看看我们的未来。”


End file.
